1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for authoring multimedia contents description metadata. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for effectively authoring multimedia contents description metadata through visualization of the metadata and linkage with the multimedia contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metadata for multimedia content is used to manage, retrieve, and browse huge amounts of multimedia content in multimedia environments including digital broadcasts and the Internet. A system for efficiently authoring the metadata that describes multimedia content is required so as to use the metadata in the above-noted multimedia environments.
However, since the conventional metadata authoring system does not aim at describing multimedia contents, the metadata authoring system does not consider linkage with the multimedia contents, and recent authoring development states in consideration of the linkage focus on the metadata components directly linked with contents according to a specific method.
Hence, the conventional metadata authoring system has difficulty in visualizing